futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Eurasian League (The 21st Century)
The Eurasian League was the successor to the European Union and the Eurasian Union. It was formed due to cooling relations between the Eurasian Union and NATO, caused largely by the fears of a nuclear war similar to the great arab war. Formation Before the great arab war, relations between Nato and the Eurasian Union were cold and there were fears of nuclear war similar to the 1st cold war. After the devastation of the middle east (particularly Iran) in the 2060s, both sides agreed to reduce the amount of nuclear warheads. In 2072, both sides of the iron curtain had advanced anti ballistic lasers which could shoot down any ballistic missile which entered their airspace. In the 2080s, both sides discussed a possible intergovernmental body over Europe and the former soviet states. Provisions of the treaty of Berlin: In 2087, the treaty of Berlin was signed as a compromise between the 2 sides to bring peace. The treaty of Berlin was a set of agreements among the EL members that ended the 2nd Cold War. These were the following provisions: # military buildup alongside another member state for any purpose other than to keep out immigrants is forbidden # the territorial sovereignty of EL members is to be respected ## Crimea would hold a fair referendum on whether to stay with russia, become independent, or rejoin Ukraine. ## South Ossetia and Abkazia would hold a fair referendum on whether to join Russia, become independent, or join Georgia. ## North Ossetia would hold a referendum on whether to become independent or remain part of russia. ## territorial changes must be approved by all the countries in question ## military action within fellow members' sovereignty without their consent is absolutely forbidden # governments may only uphold sanctions on other member states if they are found violating these provisions or because of human rights violations which they themselves are not guilty of. # only democracies may join the Eurasian League # travel between EL countries by EL citizens with a clean criminal record is to be unregulated ## EL members have the right to regulate their borders from non EL member citizens Governing Body The EL was governed in a similar manner as the EU but there were a few differences which were to ensure that the EL did not collapse the same way which the EU did. Countries got a better say in how their borders were regulated and countries were limited to borrowing a certain amount until they built up better credit. In short, the EL had less power over borders than its predecessor but more control over the economy. Membership The founding members were Germany, France, Russia, and Kazakhstan. Now the membership has been extended to every eurasian country (and greenland) except switzerland, vatican city, and andorra. History As part of the treaty of berlin, referendums were held in Crimea, South Ossetia, and Abkazia in 2089. Crimea voted to remain with russia as most of the ukrainians had already left the region and the ethnic russians were so used to russian rule. South Ossetia voted for independence and the north voted to join them, forming the nation of Ossetia. Abkazia voted for independence. Ukraine and Georgia were very critical of the referendums stating that they only voted in favor of russia because they had become accustomed to russian rule.Category:The 21st Century Category:Europe